


Day 1 ~ Shopping

by BlackMorgan



Series: 30 Days of Techienician [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Dry Humping, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Matt is NOT Kylo Ren, Techie is NOT Hux, Techienician, Wookiee Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Techie buy hideous furniture while pretending to be Wookiees. </p><p>And if that summary doesn't have you running screaming for the Outer Rim, I don't know what will.  Enjoy. :)</p><p>Many thanks to unremarkableawakening, who prompted this 30 Days of Techienician challenge with <a href="http://unremarkableawakening.tumblr.com/post/148607798710/30-days-of-techienician/">these lovely prompts.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 ~ Shopping

What Matt and Techie most emphatically do not need, is more furniture.  In their tiny quarters, aboard a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, on active duty.

But once Matt has seen it, there is no dissuading him.  He climbs enthusiastically onto the furred surface and begins to caress its shaggy pile with his enormous hands.  It’s a bit pornographic and Techie rolls his mechanized gaze, the lenses clicking and whirring, as he smiles at the man pawing the most hideous recliner he has ever laid eyes upon.  The damn thing looks like a deranged Wookie in mid molt, badly in need of a brush.  Techie says as much and Matt grins, patting the shaggy pile beside his thigh for Techie to join him and voicing a rather convincing Wookiee imitation for good measure. 

Techie never could resist his Mattie like this.  All hungry eyes and wicked humour, with the beginnings of a generous hard on rapidly filling out his trousers. 

The vendor gives them the side eye, with a mind for the well being of his wares.  He shuffles his bulk over to the two men who are now shamelessly sprawled across his latest acquisition. In truth, he had never really expected to sell the thing, thought he would be lumbered with it until the Outer Rim became destination central for the known universe, but here they are, two humans practically dry humping each other while pretending to test the cushions for firmness.

Somewhere between the giggles and the growls, and the tangle of limbs straddling his lap, Matt manages to thrust his credit chip towards the vendor and mumble, “We’ll take it.”

It’s no small feat to get the recliner on board and Matt has to call in every favour he’s owed, along with heavy hints that the hideous commodity is actually a surprise gift for Lord Ren and Matt will just be keeping it safe in his own quarters until the man returns from his latest mission.

No one is fooled, especially when they see how Techie is staring at the thing, and staring back at Matt, undisguised want written all over his face.  Even the shipping and receiving droid seems to be smirking.

And if those idly passing a certain Technicians’ quarters later that shift cycle hear strange noises which sound suspiciously like Wookiees in heat, coming from within, they say nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *This hideous piece of furniture actually exists, in Nordstrom, accompanied by a price tag that would probably outfit an Imperial Palace and keep a Grand Moff in sharp suits for the next three generations.


End file.
